The Aftermath Saga 11 The Chaos Zone
by MTP
Summary: When the Chaos Zone starts acting strangely, Links goes to investigate. Little does he know the danger he is in.
1. Expansion

Chapter 1 – Expansion

I couldn't believe it was gone. After I had spent so much of my time and effort to preserve it. My whole life had revolved around being guardian. Ever since I was four I had been the guardian. I almost lost it three times before and I had vowed never to let anything get in the way. But something had and it splits me in two. My friends are important to me but I am supposed to be guardian. Seeing it gone nearly tore me in half.

I don't remember much of what happened next. I remember being hit. I remember falling and then. Then an incredible pain. I remember screaming but not screaming. I was ripped apart. My atoms dispersed and destroyed. All that's left now is this. I'm not even sure what this is. My mind? My thoughts? My soul? I can't say. I constantly feel a dark weight around me. I hate it, I loathe it and most of all I despise it. Will it never end?

-----------------------------------------

"Go sugah! Give 'em what for!" yelled Bunnie.

"KI-YA!" cried Tails as he leaped forwards.

He spun, swinging his metal tails around him as he did. The blades in them sprung out and his tails collided with the target. The swatbot was completely shattered into pieces. Tails stopped and jumped backward dodging several laser shots.

"Sonia!" he cried.

Just then a pink coloured whirlwind shot out from an alleyway and collided with the two attacking swatbots. They were launched across the street, hit the opposite wall and exploded. The whirlwind stopped to reveal Sonia.

"Alright." she said.

"Nice one Sonia." replied Tails running over to her.

Bunnie jumped out from cover spot and jogged over to them.

"Ah think we should scoot." she said quickly.

"Right. We shouldn't break too many swatbots today." replied Tails.

Sonia sniggered but Bunnie rolled her eyes.

"Quite sugah." she said with a smile.

The three of them turned and ran down an alleyway. Sonia lifted her arm and switched on a small comm on her arm.

"Team one this is team two. How you doing?" she said.

There was a crackle and then an answer.

"Hi Sone!" said Miles' voice.

"Miles?" said Sonia puzzled, "Where's Links?"

"He's busy. You'll see."

Just then there was a deafening roar and a loud crack. A huge bolt of lightning shot across the sky and hit the ground causing a huge explosion.

"See?" said Miles' voice.

"Miles give me that comm." said another voice.

Another few seconds of static followed before a second voice came on.

"Hi sis." said Manic's voice.

"Having fun I see." replied Sonia.

"Yeah. Links just completely torched the power station. You see it?"

"Who wouldn't?!"

"Yeah I guess so. We're heading back now. Meet you at the rendezvous point. Team one out."

Sonia lowered her arm.

"Links' handwork I see." said Tails.

"Yeah." replied Sonia.

"He's certainly a big help." said Bunnie.

-----------------------------------------

Links didn't like using his powers. At least not for destruction. Since he had joined his nephew in the Freedom Fighter ranks he had found himself using his skill virtually everyday. He usually wouldn't mind but he was using his skills for destruction. He hated destroying things…even it was Robotnik.

Currently he was standing in a small clearing in the Great Forest with Manic, Miles and Sally. Miles was busy talking to Manic about Links' latest display and Sally was puzzling over Nicole. Links yawned and sat down on a log. He looked at his hands. They were both bright blue in colour. They would gradually fade back to their normal colour but it was taking longer now. Links never liked to show weakness but right now he wished that Alindel were still with him. She had been such a savour for him. She had shown him how control his powers after leaving Pholon. More than that they had loved each other and Links still felt a surge of sadness whenever he thought about her. He was so lost in his head that he didn't notice Sally walking up to him.

"Links? Hey Links? You alright?" she asked.

Links shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts, and looked at her. He nodded quickly and went back to looking at his hands. Sally sighed and walked away. She was worried about him. She had found him numerous times like this, looking at his hands. It also worried her that he wouldn't share his problem. Granted none of them knew anything about him really but they might be able to give him support. He always seemed so closed…….except to Lavender. For some reason the two of them got on really well. Maybe it was because of Links saving her last year or maybe it was something to do with their powers. She didn't know and she wasn't rude enough to ask.

Just then she heard footsteps approaching and Tails, Sonia and Bunnie emerged from the forest. Sally smiled. Everyone had come out all right again. Sonic and Amy were still robotisised but in time they would rescue them.

"Hey Sally." yelled Tails.

Sally nodded at him. Tails was coping well with his decision. When he had refused de-robotisation until Amy had been rescued Sally had nearly been sick. She had come to accept it like him though. Tails was actually a very strong fighter now. Not that he wasn't before of course. Granted he couldn't fly anymore but his tail blades were a formidable weapon. Charles had analysed them and found that they were coated with a form of diamond glass like Robotnik used in his robotisisers. They were so sharp they could slice through half-meter solid steel as if it was paper. Sally noticed Links getting up from his seat.

"Well done Tails." said Links.

"Hey it's you who deserve the credit." smiled Tails.

Links nodded once slowly.

"So what now Sally girl?" asked Bunnie.

"Back to Knotlake. Robotnik will be having the whole area searched right about now. We need to go." replied Sally.

"Allow me." said Links.

"Way past!" shouted Miles, he knew what was coming.

Links raised his staff and a giant whirlwind sprung up around the group. A few seconds later it was tearing through the forest back towards Knotlake.

-----------------------------------------

Robotnik slammed his metal fist down on the console in front of him. He was mad. He spun back to face the room and roared again. His headquarters were running on reserve power now after Links had torched the primary power station. Robotnik couldn't believe how his luck was running. Since a year ago when Sally and Tails had been rescued and Links had joined the Freedom Fighters, Robotnik had had a hard time. Everytime he tried something new it was beaten back. He was just glad Sonic and Amy hadn't been captured. At least some things were going his way.

-----------------------------------------

In Knotlake T2 and Petya were sitting next to the lake holding hands. A soft yellow glow surrounded them.

_I see they've done it again._

_It would seem so T2._

_Links is certainly a helpful person._

_He is._

T2 opened his eyes and looked over the lake. He sometimes forgot they were fighting a war. He felt Petya awaken next to him and looked over at her. Her eyes were half-open and she sighed as she looked out over the lake. T2 leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled before returning to looking at the lake. T2 let go of her hand and slid off the rock they were sitting on. He walked into the village a little way before he heard laughter. He decided to investigate. He followed the sounds and finally found the source. He almost laughed himself. Alicia and Lavender were sitting there playing cards. This wouldn't have been anything special if Lavender hadn't been the card table. Lavender had turned herself into a small card table and was using two of her nine tails to hold her cards. T2 continued to watch. Lavender was getting very good at imitating things now and sometimes she was a laugh. T2 decided not to disturb them and turned away. It was then that he noticed a power approaching. He recognised it as Links' mark. He quickly made his way to the edge of the village to find Petya already there. A small whirlwind approached, expanded and then dispersed. Out of it came Links, Sally, Bunnie, Tails, Manic, Sonia and Miles. They all shook themselves before moving.

"Ah swear that gets rougher everytime Sally girl." said Bunnie as they walked towards T2 and Petya.

Sally turned and looked at Bunnie. Her ears were stuck out at an odd angle and looked rather scruffy along with her hair.

"You might want to tidy yourself up Bunnie." said Sally with a laugh.

"Huh?" replied Bunnie taking a small mirror from her pocket.

She opened it and stared at herself for a moment before reacting.

"ARGH!" she cried, "Ah'm a walking disaster!"

"Sorry." said Links looking over at her.

"No worries sugah. I'll just have to tidy maself up."

"I see you all had fun." said T2 breaking into the conversation.

"Yep!" said Miles smiling broadly.

"Well that should slow Robotnik down for a while." said T2.

"Ah think a little party is in order. If your up to it T2?" said Bunnie.

"Err….did you say if?" replied T2 looking at her funny.

-----------------------------------------

A few hours later Knotlake was alive with activity. As always T2's flair for parties was unchallenged. Everyone was enjoying themselves. A large crowd of people had gathered to hear the story of today's mission, which Manic was happy to give. He loved being the centre of attention but always gave others credit where it was due. Bunnie and Sally sat to one side exchanging jokes, T2 was busy looking after things, Sonia and Petya were keeping a watchful eye on the children and Tails and Chalk were helping Manic with his story telling. Charles wasn't there, he said he had too much work to do.

Lavender was enjoying herself immensely. She stared down at the large piece of cake in front of her. She didn't know why she did this. All she wanted to do was eat it yet she made herself sit there and stare at it for several minutes. Maybe she was testing herself subconsciously? She finally gave in and launched into eating her cake. She looked up and scanned the crowd. Everyone was having a good time and she was happy herself because of it. After she had become the guardian of the Vault of Forever she had started feeling strange things. She now knew what most of them were though. Because she controlled the energy of the planet itself she felt ripples in it caused by different things. One such thing was happiness. A large feeling of joy and happiness in one area bent the energy of the planet in a certain way. Lavender was feeling this now. It was almost as if she was wrapped in a warm blanket.

Just then she noticed something. Someone was missing. She stood up on her seat and looked again. Links was definitely missing. She got off her seat and wandered off into the village. Links should be here she thought. He was on today's mission.

She went on a little further but still couldn't find him. She sighed, closed her eyes and concentrated on Links. She felt a surge of energy from her right and followed it. She left the village and made her way down a small hill and into a clearing. Sat at the edge of the clearing was Links. His staff was laid across his knees and he had his head in his hands. He was staring upwards at the sky and didn't notice Lavender.

"Links?" said Lavender slightly unsure of what to do.

Links seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and looked at her. He nodded and went back to staring at the sky. Something's wrong Lavender thought to herself. She walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Links?" she said again, "What's wrong?"

Links didn't answer. Lavender nervously placed a hand on his arm. For some reason she had really formed a good bond with Links. She didn't really know why though. She knew he was once part of Pholon and part of her still found it hard to trust him but the rest of her did. Maybe he could pick this up or maybe he could feel her thoughts through the planets energy, but for whatever reason he knew what she was thinking. Links looked over at Lavender and sighed.

"You wouldn't understand." he said.

Lavender felt slightly hurt at this statement. She understood him more than anyone.

"I would." she replied.

Links gave her half a smile.

"You are too young yet to understand my pain."

"No I'm not!" protested Lavender as her mental age reared its head, "Tell me. Please Links. We're friends. If I can I'd like to help you."

Links looked down at the small kitsune. She was right of course. Lavender was the closest friend he had ever had and she did care about him and him for her. He sighed.

"I've lost many things in my life Lavender." he said, "Too many things to count. My parents, my brother, places, things…….too many things. But none of them seem important when I think of my greatest loss."

Lavender was now holding Links' arm with both of her hands. She was looking up at him and her eyes were wide and focussed on him. Links continued.

"My greatest loss. The one thing, the one person who kept me going all those years after leaving Pholon. Her name was Alindel. Alindel Tiberius Lorien to be exact. A glowing beacon of light."

Lavender realised where this was going.

"What…….what happened to her?" she asked slowly.

"She was killed." replied Links sadly.

Lavender didn't want to push him. She knew this was hard for him. Links always seemed to be so strong.

"H…How?" she asked softly.

"She was shot. Shot while fleeing enemies with me." said Links as he gritted his teeth.

He closed his eyes tight and a single tear welled the corner of his eye.

"I…..I wanted to go back. I wanted to save her….but……..she told me to go. I didn't want to but she insisted. I ran. I ran and I left her to die!"

Links swallowed hard and stared at the sky again. Lavender tightened her grip around his arm.

"I wasn't your fault Links. If you had stayed you would have been killed too." she said.

"You don't know that!" said Links spinning round, "What if I could have saved her by staying! She would be here right now!"

Lavender suddenly became very nervous. She hadn't seen Links act like this before. The yellow glow at the end of her tails dimmed slightly and her mental age dropped away. Links saw what he had done.

"God I'm sorry Lavender!" he said quickly and turned to hug her.

Lavender let him and hugged him back. Just then Links started to sob. Lavender was astounded. Links never got upset about anything. He was always so calm, so collected. She tightened her hug around him and wrapped her tails around him.

"God Lavender. I miss her so much." said Links slowly through his sobs.

-----------------------------------------

The next day in Knotlake the atmosphere was still buzzing. Only this time it wasn't a left over feeling from the party last night. It was something different today. Today was the day that Tails would finally show them all what he had been working on for the last few months. A large crowd had gathered outside of his workshop. The workshop had been built into the side of the mountain next to Knotlake. Everyone was there including Links and Lavender. They stood next to each other not talking. Lavender had decided to keep what Links had told her to herself. It didn't seem right to tell anyone if he didn't really want to talk about it. Just then someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see Miles standing there beaming at her.

"Hey Lav. You any idea what Tails has in there?" he said.

"Nope." replied Lavender shaking her head, "He's kept it secret from me as well."

"Must be pretty big then." replied Miles.

"Yeah." said Lavender.

Just then Tails left the workshop grinning.

"Won't be a second folk. Just have to get something ready out here." he said raising a control pad.

He pressed a few controls and there was a rumble but nothing happened.

"Tails? What did that do?" asked Sally.

"You'll see." replied Tail, "Look over there."

Tails pointed towards the left. At the edge of Knotlake village the mountain fell away quite steeply to the valley below. It was almost a sheer drop. The edge had been cordoned off for safety. Everyone looked this way now. There was another rumble and a section of the cliff lowered. Out of it extended a large metal slab that extended again on rams. There was a sudden groan from the crowd and everyone looked back at Tails. He was blushing slightly.

"A runway sugah?" said Bunnie with a fake irritated tone.

"Erm….yep." replied the metal fox.

"Then you've been building…." started T2.

"…a plane yes." finished Tails.

Everyone stared at him for what seemed like an eternity.

"You're obsessed." said Petya finally.

Tails just grinned at her.

"Well since the Tornado and Tornado 2 were in Mobotropolis they were lost, my racer went too and so did the Twister. I've been itching for something to do so I built a new plane." he said.

"Way past!" cried Miles, "What you call her?"

"The Hurricane." replied Tails.

"Going for a new storm now eh?" said Manic.

"Yes. New look too. Follow me. I'll show you." said Tails.

He turned and walked back into the workshop. Everyone followed him. Inside everything was a mess. Mechanical parts and tools lay all over the place. Everyone had to be careful where they trod. At the far end of the room was a large object covered in a sheet. Tails waited until everyone was present and then tugged at it. The sheet fell away and everyone gasped. The plane was certainly impressive. The fuselage was about fifteen meters long and had a standard fin configuration on the tail. The wings were set halfway along the body of the plane pointing backwards. Under them a number of rocket pods were mounted. Two laser guns were mounted into the fuselage on either side of the cockpit and two large jet engines hugged the bottom of the plane. It was made of plain grey metal and had no identifying marks.

"Looks impressive." said Sonia.

"I designed her for now. I wanted to build another biplane but right now we need something tough and durable. The Hurricane is just that." said Tails with a nod.

Everyone looked at Tails. They all knew why he was so determined. They all looked back at the plane.

-----------------------------------------

A stealthbot flew at low altitude over the western ocean on a regular patrol. Suddenly its radar detected something approaching fast. It was too late by then though. The bot was hit by a huge field of energy and exploded violently. The wave continued on, unhindered by the small distraction.

-----------------------------------------

Charles had just got back to his hut. He had broken off his work to go and see Tails' new plane and had been impressed. Of course it wasn't as powerful as the Tornado 2 had been. That thing had run on the power of the last power ring but none existed now. It was a conventional plane but still not to be sneered at. They could now take on Robotnik's stealthbots in a toe-on-toe fight. Charles smiled to himself as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Just then a computer behind him started bleeping frantically. He spun quickly and ran over to it.

"My god!" he said quickly as he surveyed the display.

He looked up as a flash of panic shot across his face. He spun and ran from his hut at a speed that would have impressed Sonic.

-----------------------------------------

A loud buzzing noise made Robotnik spin and growl slightly for the interruption. He walked over to a console and his expression changed.

"WHAT?" he said.

He looked at the console again. The displays showed a number of gauges and charts. They were all slowly filling up and increasing. Robotnik put him hand on a control and flicked it. A large screen filled up with static. He pressed it again and the screen still showed static. Robotnik was stunned.

"It's not possible. I just can't be happening. It's expanding!"

-----------------------------------------

The group left the hanger and made its way back into the village.

"So Tails, what you going to do now?" asked Sally.

"Continue on as ever Sally." replied the metal fox, "Continue as ever."

Sally put an arm round Tails' shoulder and smiled.

"We'll rescue her soon enough Tails." she said.

Tails nodded at her and then sighed.

"Mum I'm hungry." said Alicia tugging on Sally's jacket.

"Alright Alicia give me a moment." said Sally, "I'll have to go Tails. Miles!"

"Yeah mum?" replied Miles looking up from his conversation with Chalk.

"Dinner time!" replied Sally.

"Oooh." said Miles as he appeared at Sally's side in less than a second.

"Miles stop using your speed over short distances. It gives me a heads ache." said Sally as she walked away from the group followed by Miles and Alicia.

Tails watched them leave. Just then a hand landed on his shoulder. He jumped slightly and then turned round. Chalk had come up behind him.

"Chalk don't do that." he said.

"Sorry." said Chalk looking after Sally and the kids, "Those two are so grown up in some ways and still kids in other ways."

"I'll say. Miles was apparently brilliant yesterday in Robotropolis….but then he can't even make his own dinner yet." said Tails.

"Give em a break though. They were royalty until three years ago. They've come a long way."

"Yeah I suppose so."

Just then a rather tired looking Charles shot out from behind a hut shouting.

"Tails! I'm glad I've found you. We have trouble." he said quickly as he stopped.

"Woah there Charles take it easy." said Chalk holding out an arm for Charles to steady himself on.

He looked totally exhausted. Charles was pretty old now but he still surprised everyone by the amount of energy he still had.

"What is it Charles?" asked Tails looking worried.

"It's the Chaos Zone! It's expanding!" said Charles quickly.

"EXPANDING!" screamed Tails, "Oh my god. Chalk, quickly, go get Sally and try and round up T2, Petya and Bunnie! I'll find Sonia, Manic, Lav and Links."

"You got it." said Chalk quickly as she sprung off.

Tails shot a quick glance back at Charles.

"How bad are we talking here?" he said.

"Bad. Really bad. It's expanding in bursts. The last one was recorded at eight miles and hour."

"EIGHTY!" cried Tails, "We have to hurry."

-----------------------------------------

Chalk virtually barged the door to Sally hut down as she charged in. The door flew open and crashed against the wall. Sally screamed and dropped the pan she was carrying. Luckily there wasn't anything in it.

"CHALK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" screamed Sally picking up the pan.

Miles and Alicia were at her side in a second as Chalk recovered and then spoke.

"We got trouble Sally." She said, "The Chaos Zone is expanding."

Sally's anger faded and she stared at Chalk. Seconds later she was past her and out of her hut heading for the central area of the village. Miles, Alicia and Chalk quickly followed her.

-----------------------------------------

Lavender screamed and collapsed to the ground shaking. Links was at her side in a flash. The small kitsune was curled into a tight ball and was gasping violently. The tips of her tails had turned from yellow to purple and the mark on her forehead was pulsing with energy.

"Lavender? LAVENDER! What is  it? Say something." said Links shaking her.

"Shock! Pain……from the past………….it's……..it's……DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGH!" screamed Lavender.

"LAVENDER!" cried a voice.

Links looked up to see Tails fly round a corner at a run. He almost fell over at the sight of Lavender.

"What happened Links?" he said as he collapsed to the ground next to Lavender.

"I don't know. One minute she was fine and the next she collapsed." replied Links slightly worried.

"Lavender? It's Tails. What's wrong?" said Tails shaking her.

Lavender seemed to respond slightly to Tails touch. She managed to uncurl slightly and look at him.

"Paaaaaaaaaain!" she said before curling up again.

Tails looked at Links.

"That's all she's said." said Links, "Something about pain from the past."

"I've only seen Lavender do this once before." said Tails, "I was afraid of this."

"What is it?" said Links.

"The last time she did this was when Robotnik shattered the Master and Chaos Emerald creating the Chaos Zone. The energy that was lost from the Vault of Forever was so immense it almost killed her."

"What does that have to do with this?" asked Links.

"The Chaos Zone is expanding again."

Links face fell. Just then Lavender gave another cry.

"We have to get her inside." said Tails.


	2. Absorption

Chapter 2 – Absorption

Sally reached the centre of the village to find T2 and Petya asleep on the veranda of their hut. Sally ran up to them shouting. Groggily they woke up.

"Uuuuuuuhhhh! What is it Sally?" moaned T2.

"Can't a girl get ten minutes sleep." yawned Petya.

"We have trouble." said Sally quickly, "It's the……"

"….THE CHAOS ZONE!" said T2 and Petya sitting up quickly.

"How did you know?" asked Sally shocked.

T2 and Petya looked at each other and then at their hands. The Deep Power Stone was glowing brightly.

"That's how." said T2 looking back at Sally.

"Come on T2. We have to move." said Petya spring up from her chair.

The three of them turned and ran over to a large hut they used for meetings. They entered to find Charles, Miles and Alicia were already there.

"You're here." said Charles, "Good."

"What's going on Charles?" asked Sally.

"Yes what's going on?" said another voice.

Everyone looks to see Sonia, Manic and Chalk entering behind them. Sonia was wiping the remains of a mudpack of her face.

"We have big trouble…." began Charles.

"Bigger than you think!" cried a voice.

They all turned.

-----------------------------------------

Bunnie walked across the clearing in the middle of the village. She yawned heavily and sat down on a bench. She leaned back as the suns rays made her fur tingle. She started to drift off to sleep when a shrill cry pierced the air. Bunnie shot upright and started looking around. The cry came again and she looked to the side. Her face fell at the sight. Tails was running at full sprint across the village holding Lavender in his arms. Lavender was screaming in pain. Links was hot on Tails' heels. Bunnie leaped off her seat and ran after them. She caught up to Links.

"Links sugah! What's going on? What's wrong with Lavender?" she said quickly.

"I'm not sure. She just collapsed and started screaming. Tails said it was something to do with the Chaos Zone expanding." he replied.

"The Chaos Zone!" screamed Bunnie, "This is bad sugah!"

The two of them caught up to Tails and all of them ran to the large meeting hut. Tails spun and threw himself against the door. It flew open and he ran through. Inside Charles was talking.

"We have big trouble…." he said.

"Bigger than you think!" cried Tails.

Everyone in the room turned. Sally and Sonia gasped, Miles and Alicia almost threw up and everyone else looked totally shocked. Sonia ran over to Tails as he lay Lavender down on the table. She was still curled up and screaming.

"My god! Tails what's wrong with her?" said Sonia.

"I'll explain in a minute. Right now I need some ice packs!" said Tails quickly.

"I've got that covered!" cried T2 as he shot past them and out of the hut.

Links pushed his was to the front of the group. He stared at Lavender breathing deeply but nobody noticed. They were all staring at Lavender too. Sonia was trying desperately to make Lavender stop screaming but to no avail. T2 soon arrived back with a number of ice packs. Tails snatched a few and placed them next to Lavender's head. Her screams began to quieten slightly.

"Alright, now place an ice pack at the tip of each of her tails." said Tails.

T2 nodded and placed a few ice packs down on the table. He took hold of several of Lavenders tails and placed the tip of each of them on the top of the ice pack. Tails was doing the same. Lavender's screaming slowly started to fade away. Very soon she was merely breathing heavily. Her eyes started to flutter and she fell asleep. Everyone looked at Tails.

"What did you do?" asked Chalk.

"Lavender is the protector of the Vault of Forever. She can feel the planets energy and is very sensitive to any changes. The end of her tails and the mark on her forehead act as receptors to this energy. If you cool them down enough and make them go numb they stop working and she can't feel anything anymore. This generally makes her very sleepy. I've used this technique before to calm her down when she got scared." said Tails.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Sally.

"We had best start at the beginning." said Tails sitting down, "Charles, you best go first."

Charles looked at Lavender again and then at Tails. He nodded.

"Alright then. Since everyone is here I best start at the beginning too." he said.

He walked over to a computer and switched it on. A series of diagrams appeared.

"This is what I got when I last check my computer. As you know we have been monitoring the Chaos Zone ever since it's creation. Until now it has been stable but not anymore." said Charles.

"Wait a minute." said Links, "What is this Chaos Zone?"

Everyone turned to look at him.

"I've heard of it but no-one has explained it too me properly." continued Links.

"Very well." said Charles, "The Chaos Zone was created three years ago when Robotnik used an altered version of Snively's Chaos Cannon to shatter the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald. When he did this the energy the Emeralds held was released. This energy spilled out onto the surface of Mobius creating the Chaos Zone. We know little else about it."

"That's what I was talking about earlier." said Tails, "When the energy was released it escaped from the Vault of Forever. This sudden loss of energy almost killed Lavender when it happened. She's very sensitive to any change in the planet's energy."

"I see." said Links leaning back in his chair.

"Right." said Charles, "As I was saying. The Chaos Zone has been pretty stable, expanding a few feet and shrinking back soon enough. But not now. These reading indicate a change in its behaviour."

"What kind of change?" asked Manic.

"A big one. The Zone expanded by three miles in less than twenty seconds this morning." said Charles.

"WHAT?!" cried Sally.

"That's not possible!" cried T2 jumping to his feet.

"I didn't believe it myself T2 but it happened. Not only that but the Zone is now expanding at a rate of twenty meters every twenty four hours." said Charles.

"Oh ma stars!" said Bunnie slowly, "What do we all do?"

"Well I know what I'm going to do." said Tails standing up, "I'm getting the Hurricane ready. I'm going to have a look at this first hand."

"But what about Lavender?" asked Petya.

"I'll look after her." said Links suddenly.

Everyone looked at him in surprise. Tails nodded at him.

"Alright then. Let's move." he said.

-----------------------------------------

"Most interesting." said Robotnik as he leaned over a display.

He turned round slowly. Behind his stood Sonic and Amy. Both robots bore the scars of a few battles but Robotnik was pleased. They had both served there use so far and due to a few careful precautions, hadn't been caught by the Freedom Fighters. Robotnik looked at Sonic. Sonic stared back with red eyes.

"Sonic. You are to report to sector twelve and report on the current situation. And if you should discover any guest….eliminate them." said Robotnik.

Sonic turned and in a blur shot from the room. Robotnik then turned to Amy.

"You will stay here in case any of our friends decided to show up."

Amy remained where she was. Robotnik turned away and looked at console again. Every since his cannon shot had produced these unexpected results he had monitored the Chaos Zone and taken a keen interest in it. Now it was expanding and he was sure there was some force behind it. He was also sure that the Knotlake Freedom Fighters would go to investigate too. He just had to bide his time.

-----------------------------------------

Tails flicked a switch and the door to the hanger slid open. The runway extended outwards and locked into position. He put the control pad down and walked over to the Hurricane. Sally, Charles and T2 where standing next to it. Sally was looking at him nervously as he walked over.

"Tails, you sure you want to do this?" she said.

"Sure? No. But I have to. We need some solid information on what's going on." he replied.

"Be careful Tails." said T2 holding up his left hand with the Deep Power Stone in it.

"As always T2." said Tails putting his left hand in T2's.

There was a soft glow and Tails seemed to grow in size slightly. The glow faded and Tails released his hand. He nodded at T2 and began to climb into the cockpit of the Hurricane. Charles grabbed his arm.

"Careful out there Tails. The Chaos Zone is very unpredictable at the moment and Robotnik probably knows of it too." he said.

"I will be." said Tails as he climbed into the cockpit and strapped himself in.

He flicked a few switches and the engines of the Hurricane flared into life.

"Better stand back." said Tails over the noise.

Sally, Charles and T2 stood back against the side of the hanger. Tails looked forwards out of the hanger. This would be the first time he had flown the Hurricane. The first time he tested his runway. He just hoped it all worked. He increased the thrust and the Hurricane started to accelerate out of the hanger and up the runway. Tails flicked on the afterburners and pulled back on the stick. The Hurricane slowly left the runway and flew off. Back in the hanger Sally looked out after the plane.

"I just hope he'll be alright." she said.

"He'll be fine Sally." said T2 putting a hand on her shoulder.

Sally turned and smiled at him. T2's words always held a great truth to her. T2 and Sally stood looking after Tails plane for a few minutes before turning away and heading back into the village.

-----------------------------------------

A fast moving blue blur shot out of the undergrowth and continued on. This image was once a symbol of freedom but was now feared across all of Mobius. The blur didn't falter at all, it just continued on, its mind fixed on one thing only.

-----------------------------------------

Bunnie leaned over and brushed her hand through Lavender hair. She sighed as she looked at the kitsune. Links and herself had moved Lavender from the meeting hut back to Tails hut. Lavender lay on her bed in a deep sleep surrounded by ice packs. Bunnie was worried. Not only about Lavender but about Miles and Alicia too. They had been in earlier to see how Lavender was doing and their distress had been evident. Strangely enough she was also worried about Links. He had been acting strangely for a while now and Bunnie was unsure why. Just then Links walked back into the room holding another ice pack.

"Sugah we don't need anymore." said Bunnie.

Links just grunted at her and put the ice pack down next to Lavender. He stood up and sighed. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" said Bunnie.

"Em….us." came a small voice.

Bunnie recognised the voice, it was Miles. She got up and walked over to the door. She opened it and looked out. Miles and Alicia stood on the doorstep with Chalk. Chalk looked a little worried too.

"Is she any better?" asked Alicia trying not to sound worried.

"She still sleeping." said Bunnie.

"She'll be ok though?" asked Miles.

"Like I said before, yes she will." said Bunnie.

"See nothing to worry about." said Chalk putting a hand on each of Miles and Alicia's shoulders.

Bunnie looked back into the room. Links was busy seeing to Lavender. She turned to him.

"Think you can manage on your own for a while sugah?" she said.

Links looked up and nodded at her once before turning back to Lavender. Bunnie nodded to herself and turned back to Miles and Alicia.

"Come on you two." she said, "Let's go and find something to take your mind of this."

With that Bunnie stepped out of the building and walked off followed by Miles, Alicia and Chalk. Links looked up slightly as the door closed and then looked back at Lavender. Lavender murmured slightly and almost rolled over but Links stopped her.

"You don't deserve this Lavender. You really don't." he said with a sigh.

He was worried about her. More worried than he had been in a very long time. Since Alindel had been killed he had gone into hiding and hadn't shown his face to anyone for many years. Then he had joined the Freedom Fighters and he suddenly had people who cared about him….and most of all a friend. Links hadn't had a true friend in over eleven years and now she was lying in a bed like this. Links shook his head. He still didn't really know what this Chaos Zone was, nobody did. This was annoying him. He liked to know as much as he could and what he didn't know was always on his mind.

"If this Chaos Zone is causing this then I'm probably the best suited to deal with it." he said to himself.

Links blinked and then looked at the door. He made a move to get up and then looked back at Lavender. He took another look at the door and then looked back at Lavender again. He placed a hand on Lavender's head.

"I'll be back Lavender. You have my word." he said.

Links stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it and walked out.

-----------------------------------------

Tails decreased the throttle slightly and the Hurricane began to cruise along. He had missed this. Tails loved to fly but due to his robotisation and his other planes being destroyed he hadn't been able to fly properly in three years. The wind rushed past his face making it tingle. He sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. A rather irritable buzzing noise snapped his wake. He looked down at the display in front of him. It showed a large circular line and a small red dot approaching it.

"Nearly there." said Tails to himself.

Tails looked up to see a faint purplish glow on the horizon. What is going on? He thought to himself.

-----------------------------------------

Bunnie was feeling much more cheerful as she walked back across the village a few hours later. Miles and Alicia had finally stopped worrying about Lavender. Bunnie was still impressed that they cared so much. She sighed as she pushed open the door to the hut Lavender was in.

"Links! Hey Links, where are you?" she called into the hut.

There was no response. Bunnie looked slightly puzzled and then entered the hut. She called again but got no response except a small groan.

"Lavender!" she said to herself and raced into the room where Lavender was.

Lavender was beginning to stir and Bunnie could see why. The ice packs around her had started to cool down. Bunnie gasped and quickly picked up some fresh ones. Suddenly Lavender screamed. Bunnie almost died of shock but managed to compose herself and run to Lavender's bedside. Lavender was now whimpering loudly. Bunnie started to replace the ice packs.

"Don't you worry sugah. You'll be ok." she said reassuringly.

"Where…….argh……..where is Links?" whimpered Lavender slowly.

Bunnie thought for a moment. Where was Links? She didn't know herself.

"He's……he went……..err…..he just went to get something probably." replied Bunnie very unsure of herself.

"He's not here!" moaned Lavender, "I can't feel him! He's gone. He left me! I never thought he would."

"Hush sugah. Take it easy."

Bunnie replaced the last of the ice packs and they immediately started to have an effect.

"I……..want Link. Links……." said Lavender softly before trailing off.

Bunnie sighed heavily and then stood up. Had Lavender been right about Links? Had he actually left? If he had, where had he gone? She had to find out. Bunnie got up and quickly left the room.

-----------------------------------------

Tails was in shock as he stared at the scene below him. The Chaos Zone certainly had expanded…….a lot! It must have increase two fold in size already and it was continuing to expand. Tails watched as the energy field enveloped a small copse. He was safe up here though. The Chaos Zone hugged the ground, rising to no more than half a miles at its highest point. If you were in the air you were safe but even this safe area was in danger. Not only where huge bolts of energy shooting off the zone in random directions but if the zone kept expanding it would soon cover the entire planet. And not even Tails could stay in the air forever. He looked down again at the Zone. Just then there was a blip on his radar. It was only there for a brief second but Tails recognised it for what it was. Only one thing made a radar blip like that. He violently banked the Hurricane to one side as a huge laser beam carved its way out of a small forest and nearly took off his port side wing.

"SONIC!" cried Tails as he banked the plane again, "Time to test the attack mode!"

Tails quickly flipped a switch in the cockpit. There was a murmur and several hatches open in the fuselage. A number of large laser cannons folded out of each of them. Tails flicked another switched marked "burn". The engines suddenly flared and the Hurricane's speed increased three fold in a matter of seconds. Nothing could hit him if he was going this fast, but could he? He banked the plane in the tightest arc he could and activated the cannons. Another beam shot out of the forest below him. It narrowly missed the tail of the plane but it enabled Tails to get a fix. He pressed the fire button. A barrage of small laser fire shots flew from the four cannons. Tails pointed the plane downwards slightly and strafed the ground for about two hundred meters around the area the laser blast had come from. The shots pounded into the trees, tearing them apart and throwing up a lot of dirt and dust. Tails was sure Sonic hadn't been there though. He was just too fast. This was confirmed by another blast coming out of the trees to his right. He wasn't quite ready for it and the beam sliced through the starboard wing of the plane. It gave a lurch and several dials went red but she still remained under control. Tails nodded hard to himself. He had built the Hurricane to survive powerful blows and that just proved it. He banked the plane and fired again. His reward was another blast from below and to his rear. The beam hit the rear of the plane just in front of the tail. This is it thought Tails. There's no way I'll survive this. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable explosion. It didn't come. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. The beam was still striking the tails but it was merely a beam of light, there was no energy to it! Tails was amazed, what was going on. He spun the plane to get a clear view. The beam was dying off now and fading. Just then there was a bright flash from the forest below and then nothing. Tails blinked. He continued to circle the plane for a few moments but nothing happened. Sonic's attacks had stopped.

"What is going on?!" he said to himself.

He looked up to see that the Chaos Zone was approaching the area where he was. He made a quick judgement call and dove the plane towards the ground. He slowed the plane down and flicked a switch. Several vertical landing jets activated on the bottom of the plane and it sunk down into the forest with a soft thud. Tails quickly removed his helmet and opened the cockpit. He was at his most vulnerable now. He jumped out quickly and looked around. Everything was eerily still. Tails didn't like it. Sonic wouldn't just stop attacking. He slowly walked forwards into the forest stopping every now and then to listen. He heard nothing. Tails pushed a small bush out of the way and stopped dead. His heart must have skipped several beats. Lying on the ground was a blue coloured robot. It was Sonic alright but he was glowing yellow! Tails rushed forwards but still carefully. He got within a few feet of Sonic and stopped. What was going on? He slowly approached and felt a surge of energy he had only felt once before. Although he was still robotisised, Tails' eyes lit up a fiery red colour. He slowly placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder and rolled him over. He was out for the count. Tails relaxed slightly and removed his hand. Just then he felt a warm sensation in his tails. He turned to see that they were both glowing red hot. He almost yelped at the sight. He was snapped out of his shock as a huge bolt of energy struck the ground about a hundred meters away. The feeling in his tails got hotter. Tails' face turned to one of fear and panic.

"The Chaos Zone!" he said quickly.

He glanced back in the direction of the Hurricane and then back at Sonic.

"I have to hurry." he said quickly.

He picked up Sonic's metallic form and turned on his heels, running as fast as he could back to the Hurricane. He reached it quickly and flung himself upwards with all the strength he could muster. Since his robotisation he had become surprising strong, like Bunnie had been once. He hauled Sonic into the spare cockpit and then fastened himself in the pilot seat. As he did another blast of energy hit the ground not more than fifty feet away. The plane rocked at the impact and Tails started to frantically press buttons. He pressed the engine ignite button but all he got was a dry splutter. He flicked it again and got the same result. He looked over at the damaged starboard wing.

"That blast must have done more damage than I thought it did" said Tails frantically, "Come on you stupid thing!"

He hit the console hard and flicked the switch once more. The engines spluttered and then spluttered again. Suddenly the engine burst into life producing a huge amount of thrust. Tails quickly placed a hand on the throttle and control stick and then increased the thrust. The plane rocked and then slowly started to rise. Tails put his left hand on the angle lever and slowly pushed it forwards. The vertical thrust slowly changed to horizontal thrust and the plane began to move forwards. Suddenly a bolt of energy shot past the plane no more than two meters away. Tails felt like a red hot poker had been jammed in his gut. At the same time the yellow glow around Sonic increased in brightness and filled the cockpit. Tails was both blinded by pain and light. He randomly pawed the control panel in front of him and finally found what he was looking for. He pressed the switch down and with a loud roar the engines flared and the Hurricane shot forward. As the plane moved further away from the Zone the pain in Tails' chest and tails slowly faded away as did the glow around Sonic. Tails glanced back over his shoulder to see the Chaos Zone violently emitting sparks. Tails turned back and took a deep breath. He banked the plane and headed for home.

-----------------------------------------

A large whirlwind slowed to a halt and exploded outwards to reveal a blue fox. He stepped forwards and looked out at the scene from the hillock he was standing on. A little over a mile away was a huge energy field that was gradually moving towards him.

"So this is the Chaos Zone." said Links to himself, "Most unusual."

Links was about to raise his staff when he noticed something strange happening. The blue gem set in the end was glowing a soft purple colour and small sparks crackled along its surface. Links inspected it closer and then raised an eyebrow.

"This is most strange. Maybe it is a reaction to the energy from the Zone?"

He looked back at the Zone and raised his staff. Another whirlwind enveloped him and sped down the hillock towards the Chaos Zone. As it approached the whirlwind sparked and suddenly exploded. Links was thrown to the ground and landed with a heavy thud. He rolled a little way before stopping and then looked up.

"What was that?!" he said to himself.

He reached out, grabbed his staff and hoisted himself to his feet. The Chaos Zone was now no more than a few hundred meters away but strangely enough no bolts of energy were directed at him. They all seemed to part to either side. Links could feel the energy around him and he took up a fighting posture. He looked around carefully. The Chaos Zone directly in front of him had stopped moving but the area to the side still was. It was like the Chaos Zone was purposely avoiding him. Links' face suddenly fell. He spun on the spot and started to run. The Chaos Zone had parted in front of him and was now closing behind him. He had to get out of its way.

He wasn't fast enough. The Chaos Zone formed up again and then continued on. Links looked around. He was standing in a bubble like area with the Chaos Zone all around him. The gem in his staff was now sparking fiercely as if it was reacting to the energy around it. Links readied his staff and started to look from side to side. Just then the sides of the Chaos Zone moved….inwards. Links was quick to react. He raised his staff and rings of energy built around the end of it. He swung it round sending out a wave of energy that collided with the walls of the Chaos Zone. The energy hit and the walls stopped. Links looked nervously around waiting to see what would happen. The walls gave a shimmer and then started to move in again. Links forced another energy wave out of his staff but it had no effect on the walls. He tried again but nothing happened. He started to panic. The walls where now only a few meters away. He could feel the energy moving through him. Just then the walls made contact with his left hand. The feeling was warm for a second before it started to a burn. Links screamed and tried to pull his arm out. He couldn't, he was being drawn in. The burning in his arm was now turning to a searing pain. He let out a loud scream but the crackling energy around him drowned it out. My god, what have I done, he thought to himself. Lavender forgive me.

-----------------------------------------

Tails landed the Hurricane rather roughly and almost buckled the undercarriage. He came to a halt and raised the cockpit lid. Petya and Manic were standing there waiting for him.

"Tails, thank god your back. We have a problem." said Petya.

"Not as big as my problem." said Tails.

He reached into the second cockpit and pulled Sonic's metal form out into view. Petya and Manic almost died of shock.

"Tails!" cried Manic, "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now just go and tell T2 to get the de-robotisiser ready. FAST!" said Tails hoisting Sonic's form completely out of the cockpit.

"I'm there." said Petya as she turned tail and ran from the hanger shouting madly.

"Manic, give me a hand quick." said Tails.

Manic just nodded quickly and grabbed hold of Sonic. Together they both carried him out of the hanger at a sprinting pace. They hadn't gone far when Petya came running towards them followed by Sally, Sonia and T2. Sally stopped dead and turned pure white.

"Tails! What….I mean ….how…….that is…." she spluttered tears of joy welling in her eyes.

"Later Sal." said Tails as he ran past her.

The other followed them quickly. The door to the de-robotisiser hut was open and Manic and Tails charged over the threshold. Inside Charles was just finishing the start up procedure. The de-robotisiser was lit up indicating it was ready. Charles didn't need to say anything as Tails and Manic placed Sonic on the platform. The capsule was down in a second and Charles had started the procedure before anyone else had entered the hut. Sally, T2, Petya and Sonia had been joined by Miles, Alicia, Bunnie and Chalk. Everyone was there except Lavender and Links. Rings of energy were now flowing past Sonic who was still out of it. Sally ran over to the glass and pressed her nose against it, watching. There was a small bleep and part of Sonic's metal body returned to normal. Sally let out a cry of joy. Miles and Alicia looked at each other and ran to Sally's side. There was another beep and virtually all of Sonic appeared. Sally was now pressed so hard against the glass it was bruising her face slightly. Miles and Alicia just stood and stared with huge eyes. There was a final flash and the machine stopped. The capsule rose and everyone stopped and looked. It was done! Sonic let out a small groan. Sally's eyes went wide and she collapsed next to him. She put both of her hands on his shoulder and shook him.

"Sonic? Sonic wake up!" she said her emotions spilling out into her voice.

Sonic moaned again and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Sally and suddenly bolted upright. Everyone was a little startled at this.

"Father!" cried Alicia as she flung her arms around Sonic.

Miles joined her too. Sonic was half in a daze but snapped himself out of it. He flung his arms around Miles and Alicia and pulled them close. He didn't say anything but you could see the joy on his face. Sally put her arms round all of them and sunk her head into Sonic's shoulder. A lump was forming in her throat.

"Oh god Sonic. I've dreamed of this day for so long." she said slowly.

"Me too Sally." replied Sonic speaking for the first time.

Alicia was rubbing her face against Sonic's arm and he looked over at her. The squirrel looked back at him, her face a picture of happiness. At the other side of the room everyone was watching quietly.

"What happened out there Tails?" asked Chalk quietly.

"I'm not sure myself." replied Tails, "I was flying above the Chaos Zone and then Sonic attacked. We had a short battle and then he just……stopped."

"Stopped?" asked Manic.

"Yeah it was strange. His attacks were doing nothing. I landed to find out what was going on and I found him lying on the ground glowing yellow." continued Tails.

"Yellow!" said Sonia surprised, "Why would he be glowing yellow?"

"I'm not sure but another strange thing happened too. My tails started to heat up."

T2 raised an eyebrow.

"Yes very strange but I think I understand what happened." he said.

"Really?" said Tails.

"Yes. You were going super. So was Sonic." replied T2.

"What?!" said Tails, "What do you……wait! Of course it makes sense now."

Tails understood now. He was amazed he hadn't thought of it himself. T2 nodded at him.

"Last time you went super, your tails turned into streaks of flames. I think it must have been happening again." said T2.

"But why would it happen without the Chaos Emeralds?" asked Petya.

"You forget my dear Petya." said T2 turning to look at her, "The Chaos Emeralds were all around them……the energy of the Chaos Zone."

Everyone suddenly understood. They all turned back to look at Sonic. He was standing now and talking quietly to Sally, Miles and Alicia. He looked up to see everyone looking at him. The expression on his face changed. He looked at Tails.

"Tails." he said with a sigh, "Thank you old buddy."

Tails stepped forwards and looked at Sonic. It had been so long since he had seen him. He threw his arms around his friend.

"No problem Sonic." he said releasing Sonic.

"Thank you Tails." said Sally wiping a tear from her eye, "We are a family again, thanks to you."

Miles and Alicia suddenly rushed at Tails, nearly bowling him over in the process. They hugged him tightly for a moment and then released. It all seemed to be happening so fast.

-----------------------------------------

A little while later Sonic had greeted and welcomed by everyone and they were all standing outside in the sun. Sonic was just standing there with his eyes closed.

"I haven't felt sun in over three years." he said to no-one in particular.

"Well you're free now sugah hog." replied Bunnie with a soft smile.

She smiled and turned round to find Tails standing behind her. He was looking at her with concern.

"How is Lavender?" he asked.

"Same as when you left sugah. She's still on the ice packs." replied Bunnie.

"Where's Links? I want to speak to him."

"That's another problem Tails."

"What? Has something happened to him?"

"We don't know sugah. He's disappeared, we don't know where he is."

"That's not like him though. He's never left without telling someone where he….."

Suddenly a loud cry broke the gentle silence. Everyone including Sonic spun to see who it was. Tails face fell. Lavender was stumbling across the central area of the village towards them. As she did she lost her footing and fell to the floor. Tails was by her side sooner than anyone.

"Lavender! Dear god what are you doing?! You shouldn't be up. Someone quickly get some ice packs!" yelled Tails.

"NO!" screamed Lavender.

Tails looked round at her in astonishment.

"Lavender you need….."

"NO! No more ice packs!" wailed Lavender.

The pain she was in was evident though. She was gritting her teeth hard and her breathing came in short sharp gasps. Small streaks of purple flashed across her white fur and the yellow glow at the end of her tails pulsed.

"Lavender, you should….."

"NO! STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" screamed Lavender.

Tails was stunned. Lavender had never said anything like that to him before. She always accepted what he said. Tails didn't know what to do. Lavender was trying to prop herself up and Tails offered to help. Lavender accepted his hand and slowly Tails helped her to her feet. Everyone had crowded round now.

"Lav? What's wrong?" asked Alicia slowly.

Lavender looked at her out of the corner of her eye. She closed her eyes tight and took a few deep breaths. She started to strain against something although no-one in the group knew what. She suddenly screamed and would have fallen over if it wasn't for Petya's quick movement. Lavender slowly opened her eyes and weakly smiled at them.

"Lavender what….." started Sally.

"I managed….to………to force some……energy….away." said Lavender still straining.

"Why are you doing this to yourself Lavender?" asked T2.

"Because my pain is nothing compared to his." replied Lavender.

"Who's?" asked Sonia.

"Links." replied Lavender, "He's gone! I can't feel him anymore! HE'S GONE!"

Lavender screamed and then went faint. Tails moved quickly to grab her as she collapsed. Everyone looked at each other.


	3. Knowledge

Chapter 3 – Knowledge

Robotnik was about ready to tear the planet of Mobius apart with his own hands. He had just lost data from Sonic and he knew exactly why. He growled to himself and slammed his fist on a console. He knew what his mistake had been. The Chaos Zone was a field of pure Chaos Emerald energy. And what does Sonic do when he gets all of the seven Chaos Emeralds? He goes super. The energy from the zone had disrupted the robotisation procedure and shut Sonic down. And Robotnik knew that he was probably back in Knotlake now with the rest of the Freedom Fighters. He turned and looked at his one surviving prisoner, Amy. He looked her over. He hadn't used Amy much outside of Robotropolis, that had been Sonic's area, but now maybe he would. After all Amy had never gone super before.

"You have now acquired you friend's job." said Robotnik.

Amy didn't move but her red eyes seemed to pulse slightly.

-----------------------------------------

The feeling was strange. It was like he was floating in and endless mist. He could feel everything around him. He felt his physical form being torn apart and dispersed but still felt his own self.

"What is going on?" said Links.

"I see you are confused too." said a reply.

"Who said that?"

"Don't worry.  I won't hurt you."

He could feel another presence approaching. A powerful presence. Links suddenly found himself feeling nervous and very scared.

"Who…who are you?" he said again.

"I…..I……I don't know."

"What?"

"I can't remember. I could…before…..but now I can't."

Links found himself feeling sorry for the other presence.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"It is not important. I will not need a name here. We do not even have forms."

"What is this place?" asked Links.

"This place?" said the voice, "I am not sure myself. I have been here for three years and I still don't really know."

"Three years? How did you get here?"

"I can't remember that either. I can't remember anything before coming to this place. If I ever was outside it."

Links suddenly found that he couldn't remember a lot of what he once could. His entire life was going blank. He started to panic.

"Help me!" he cried.

"I can't help you anymore than I can help myself." replied the voice, "What is, is what is."

-----------------------------------------

The robotic Amy sped through the forest at a steady speed. Unlike Sonic she couldn't rely on her legs to carry her anywhere fast. She currently rode inside a small craft. Robotnik had never used Amy for anything other than guarding Robotropolis. The robotic Amy didn't know the reasons to this but the true reason was that Robotic was disappointed with Amy. He had hoped that when he had robotisised Amy that her skills as an Acolyte would have been transferred as well. They hadn't been. Amy had lost all of her skills with Time and healing and now that Little Planet was gone who knows what would happen. Little Planet hadn't reappeared since it had disappeared three years ago. Everyone in Knotlake was secretly worried sick for Amy's parents but Amy herself didn't have a though of them in her head. The craft continued on at a steady speed.

-----------------------------------------

In Knotlake the search for Links had intensified but they had found nothing. Tails had managed to get Lavender to accept a few ice packs. Just enough to numb the pain slightly though as Lavender refused to accept anymore. Lavender now sat in a corner of the hut she and Tails had. She was shaking and whimpering softly to herself. Bunnie and Petya were looking after her.

"Ah worry about the little darling sugah." said Bunnie quietly.

"So do I." replied Petya.

"She's always so happy. Ah don't like to see her like this."

"Yes. I can sense what she is going through too. It isn't pleasant."

"Ah don't doubt it sugah."

Bunnie looked back at the kitsune for a moment.

"Any news from T2?"

"Not yet Bunnie."

"What's taking them so long? Surely Links wouldn't go too far would he?"

"I don't know. He has never gone off without telling at least Lavender…..but what she said worries me. That he is gone."

"I know sugah but this business with the Chaos Zone could have effected her more than we think."

"Yes but….wait."

"What is it Petya?"

"The Chaos Zone. Links!"

"What do you me…..oh ma stars! He wouldn't!"

"Why not? It was affecting Lavender. Those two are closer than anyone I've seen."

"You better let T2 know."

"Right."

Petya closed her eyes and though.

_T2! T2!_

_Petya? What is it? Never mind we have a bit of bad news._

_So do I .Links he's…._

_He's gone to the Chaos Zone._

_Yes! How did…?_

_We found his track a few moments ago. They lead straight to the Chaos Zone._

_We'll be right ther…._

_No. We are coming back. We'll be back in a little while._

Petya opened her eyes. Bunnie looked at her expectantly.

"Well?" asked Bunnie.

"They found Links' tracks. They head straight into the Chaos Zone." replied Petya hanging her head.

"Oh ma stars. Then he's….?"

"He's inside it. He's gone."

Bunnie blinked. It wasn't possible. Memories and feeling of old came flooding back to her. Three years ago since…..she suddenly burst into tears and collapsed into a chair. Petya quickly sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks sugah!" wailed Bunnie.

Petya pulled out a tissue from her pocket and handed it to her. Bunnie took it and blew her nose and sniffed.

"It's just like before." she said slowly.

Petya knew what she was talking about. Knuckles had disappeared when he had gone to investigate the Chaos Zone three years ago. Bunnie had cried for days when it had happened. Petya hoped she wouldn't be the same now. Just then Petya felt something soft touch her shoulder. She looked round to see Lavender had got up and was now standing in front of them. Her tails were swishing around in front of her. Lavender suddenly collapsed forwards onto them both and burst into tears.

-----------------------------------------

Amy left the craft and walked slowly towards the Chaos Zone. Her orders were to gather data and return to Robotropolis and that was exactly what she would do. Being robotisised she had no option otherwise. She held a set of scanners in her hand as she approached the Zone. The scanner bleeped a few times and then went silent. The data she needed had been collected and Amy turned to leave. As she did the Chaos Zone shimmered. The scanners bleeped again and Amy stopped. She turned and looked at the Chaos Zone. It was the last thing she saw.

-----------------------------------------

It was a while later when T2, Petya, Sonia, Manic and Sonic stood outside in the main area of the village. Like three years ago, Bunnie still hadn't stopped crying and she and Lavender had been hugging each other for the last hour or so. Petya had decided to leave them to it. T2 and the others had arrived back a little while ago. Everyone in the village was looking glum.

"We should have thought of it sooner." said T2 to himself but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hey cool it T2." replied Sonia, "We couldn't have predicted that he'd do this."

"Yeah but it doesn't make it any easier sis." said Manic hanging his head.

"I know." said Sonia hanging her head also.

Sonic was looking around at them all. He couldn't understand their pain. After all he had never met Links. He had only heard what Robotnik had told him and that hadn't been much. For that matter he didn't know much about the Chaos Zone either.

"Guys." he said.

Everyone turned their head to look at him.

"I don't mean to sound ignorant and all that but what exactly is this Chaos Zone and who is Links….I mean I know that he is Tails uncle but I just don't get anything else."

T2 sighed, this really wasn't the time for explanations but Sonic needed to know.

"The Chaos Zone was formed when Robotnik shattered the Chaos Emeralds. Since then it has been relatively stable, but not any more. It is expanding, and expanding quickly." said T2.

"How fast?" asked Sonic.

T2 stopped. He hadn't told anyone this. He had only just found out himself from Charles as he had got back to the village. Petya caught this sense of apprehension.

"T2? What is it?" she asked.

Sonia and Manic raised there heads and looked at T2. T2 sighed.

"Charles caught up with me when we got back. He stayed here to monitor the Chaos Zone. It's not good. The Zone is expanding exponentially."

"Exponentially!" said Sonia, "You mean it's getting faster?"

"Yes." replied T2.

"Are we in any danger?" asked Sonic.

T2 swallowed.

"Well……" he started.

"……we are, aren't we?" said Petya.

"Not for a while but yes."

"How long a while?" asked Manic.

"Charles says if the Zone keeps expanding at its current rate of increase it will absorb Robotropolis and Knotlake within eight months." said T2.

Everyone in the group turned white.

-----------------------------------------

Chalk growled and picked up a coffee cup from the desk. She raised it behind her head and threw it hard against the wall. The cup hit and shattered into fragments. She looks at the ceiling and screams.

"MY FAULT!"

Chalk almost broke into tears but caught herself. She took a few deep breaths and steadied herself against a chair.

"It's all my damn fault!" she cried and threw the chair sideways.

The chair skittered across the floor and hit the far wall. Just then there was a knock at the door. Chalk ignored it. It came again.

"WHAT?!" screamed Chalk at the door.

"Chalk its Sally. I need to talk to you." came a reply.

"Go away Sally. I'm not in the mood for a talk."

"Chalk I know what you're thinking. Please let me in."

"Just go away Sally!"

"Chalk, don't be like this. It's not your fault."

Chalk spun towards the closed door and glared at it.

"SHUTUP SALLY!" she screamed, "Stop telling me it isn't my fault! It is! It's all my fault! Everything is my fault!"

"Chalk it's not! It's not your fault. Please let me in. Please."

Sally's voice sounded like she was really concerned. Chalk found herself calming down slightly. She didn't want to. She wanted to remain mad. She found herself walking towards the door and opening it. Sally stood on the doorstep with….

"OH MY!" said Chalk quickly as she saw Alicia and Miles standing next to her, "I'm sorry Sally….I….I didn't know….."

"It's ok Chalk. Let's just go inside." replied Sally waving her hand in a dismissive gesture.

Sally walked past Chalk and into the hut followed by Miles and Alicia. They both gave her worried look as they passed. Chalk swallowed hard. She had become Miles and Alicia's…well caretaker she guessed over recent year. The children were always coming to her with problems, which had surprised her at first. The look the children had just given her was sickening at best. Chalk suddenly felt an urge to pull the ground up over herself. She hung her head and followed Sally and the children into her hut. She shut the door and sighed.

"I'm sorry Sally. I really am." she said turning round.

Sally walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"It's ok Chalk. I know how bad this is for you." said Sally.

"You do?" said Chalk sarcastically, "You know how this feels? To know that you are responsible for everything bad that happens?! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW?!"

Chalk brushed Sally arm off and walked a few paces away her back turned on the former queen. Sally sighed.

"Chalk you can't keep blaming yourself! You've suffered long enough!" said Sally.

"You don't know anything about my suffering." replied Chalk not turning round, "Have you woken up virtually every night screaming? Sweat pouring off you?! Well?! Have you spent every living second of your life regretting a single moment of weakness?!"

Chalk was finding it hard to keep her emotions down. She sniffed heavily and continued.

"If I hadn't helped Robotnik build that cannon then the Chaos Zone wouldn't be here and none of this pain would have happened. It would have been better if I had let Robotnik robotisise me! At least then I wouldn't have been responsible for all this!" she said.

"Chalk no!" said a small voice.

Chalk turned to see Alicia standing next to her. The squirrel's eyes were wide open and full of panic. There was a small noise and Miles appeared next to Alicia looking at her in a similar way.

"Chalk no." said Alicia again.

"We care about you." said Miles.

Chalk looked from one to the other.

"But you don't understand." she said, "I caused all this trouble. Anything would have been better than this."

"Maybe Chalk but we still care about you." said Alicia, "All of this death and disaster. All of this pain and hurt. Chalk, we know it wasn't you're fault."

"Yeah Chalk." put in Miles, "You have to stop blaming yourself for stuff that wasn't your fault."

Chalk just stared at the children and Sally smiled. Miles and Alicia had really matured over the last few years. They had both grown up so much. Maybe it was the current situation they were all in? Maybe it was just natural? To Sally it was the fact that they both spent so much time with Lavender. Sally wasn't sure but Lavender seemed to have a certain influence over them. Sally could also tell that Miles had a small crush on the small kitsune although she was only six.

"Chalk." said Sally, "You can't do this to yourself. Let it go. What is, is what is. You can't live your life always looking over your shoulder."

Chalk looked at her. She didn't say anything and slowly she nodded. Just then there was a knock at the door. Sally answered.

"Who is it?" she said.

"Sally." said a voice.

"Oh Petya. One second." replied Sally.

Sally walked past Chalk, who was now hugging Miles and Alicia, and opened the door. Petya stood there looking very worried.

"Petya? What is it?" asked Sally.

"It's the Chaos Zone it's expanding again…….exponentially!"

Chalk suddenly let out a wail and released Miles and Alicia.

"MY FAULT!" she cried and burst into tears.

-----------------------------------------

Amy couldn't describe it. She was a robot after all but even so she couldn't. Energy surrounded her on all sides and she seemed to have no physical form. Her robotic brain couldn't cope with it and shut off.

When she woke a little later she could feel something around her. Strangely enough she recognised the feeling but she didn't know how. It was then that she noticed something else. She was actually thinking by herself, there wasn't anything holding her back. Her mind raced, what was going on?

"Hello." said a voice.

Amy would have frozen if she had a body to do it with.

"Who's there?" she said quickly.

"Don't be afraid." said the voice.

Something clicked in Amy's mind. She knew that voice. It was…..

"Knuckles?!" she said.

"Who?" replied the voice.

"It is you!" cried Amy.

Amy couldn't believe it. How could Knuckles be alive? He had been missing for three years! More to the point how could she think for herself? Wasn't she supposed to be robotisised?! It was then that she noticed a second energy around her. It was strong…incredibly strong. She suddenly became very nervous.

"Who are you?" she asked again.

"Me? I don't know." said a second voice.

Amy was confused. Both of them acted as if they didn't know who they were. This was too weird.

"How can you not know who you are?" she asked.

"I don't know." replied the second voice.

"It's something about this place. I don't even know what this place is." said Knuckles voice.

Amy thought for a moment. What was this place…..wait. Events started to come back to her. She had been standing gathering data on the Chaos Zone. The scan had finished and she was about to leave when…..

"My god! I'm inside the Chaos Zone!" she said.

Was that even possible. No-one, not even Robotnik with his advanced scanner, had been able to see what was inside the Zone. Just then something Knuckles said hit her.

"What do you mean something about this place? You mean……." Panic washed over her, "…..HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE?!"

"The memory loss is usually instantaneous." said Knuckles.

As if to answer this Amy began to feel things slipping away. She couldn't remember here parents, did she even have parents? Childhood memories, friends, feelings, thoughts……all going. Slowly melting away into nothingness. Suddenly one memory flashed in front of her.

"TAILS! LAVENDER! NO!" cried Amy catching hold of the memory, "I'm not letting go!"

The force increased and increased. Still Amy held on to the memory. Suddenly something snapped. Amy was knocked backwards by the force. Things seemed slightly fuzzy for a moment and then she noticed something. Things were coming back to her. The memory of Tails and Lavender was still there but there was more. Her whole life was coming back. Slowly but surely ever memory she had came back to her. She couldn't believe it. The other two energies around her noticed this.

"What happened?" said the second one.

"I don't know." replied Amy, "I just held onto a memory."

"What memory?" asked Knuckles' voice.

"Tails and Lavender. My family." said Amy.

"Wait….that sounds familiar." said the second voice.

"It does?" asked Amy, "How come?"

"I don't know. But it sounds…….wait………..Lavender……….yes." said the voice.

"You know Lavender? How?!" said Amy.

"I can't remember….but it sounds familiar."

Amy was thinking hard. The only people who would know Lavender would be the Knotlake Freedom Fighters….maybe.

"Where you a Freedom Fighter?" she asked.

"Freedom Fighter?" said Knuckles voice, "That sounds familiar to me."

"It should do Knuckles. We were friends. Don't you remember?"

"No. And why are you calling me Knuckles?" said Knuckles.

"Because that's your name you clot! How can you not remember?! You were one of the best of us." said Amy.

There was a few seconds of silence. Finally the second voice spoke.

"Freedom Fighters…….why can't I remember?!" it said.

"I don't know but we have to get out of here. I have to get back to my family." said Amy.

Family thought the second presence. I have a family too. Lavender….wait! LAVENDER!

"LAVENDER!" the voice cried, "I remember her……small white kitsune, nine tails, joyful personality and……..my great niece." said the second voice.

"WHAT?!" cried Amy, "What did you say?"

"I remember. It's all coming back." said the voice.

"Just who are you?" asked Amy.

The voice paused for a moment and then spoke.

"I am Links Prower." it said.

"PROWER!" said Amy, "As in my Tails' family?"

"Yes. I am his uncle."

Amy was stunned. She never imagined this but…..

"Uncle? Then you're his father's brother! You're part of Pholon!" said Amy becoming scared.

"No! I'm not." said Links quickly.

"You are! How could you not be?!" said Amy.

"I can't prove it to you now. But trust me, please. I'm not with them. I swear it on my great niece's life!" said Links.

"You're talking about my daughter!" growled Amy.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. Please trust me, we have bigger problems right now. Like getting out of here."

Amy was in a state of shock, anger and fear but she knew what he said was true. Getting out of here was more important right now.

"Wait a minute." said Knuckles, "This place is all I know."

"Knuckles it's not. You have friends out there. Why can't you remember?" said Amy.

Amy's thoughts shifted to Knuckles. Since she had been robotisised before Knuckles disappeared she didn't know why or how Knuckles had disappeared but through Robotnik she knew he had. He had been missing for three years. Was it something to do with the time he had been here? She still didn't understand what this place was. She couldn't feel her body, all she knew is that she was here. But as what? Without a body who was she? A though, a memory, a ghost?

Just then she felt a rush of energy. It enveloped her and swept past her. For some reason she understood what it meant and so did Links and Knuckles.

"The Zone is mad." said Links slowly.

"It's our fault." said Amy.

"Mobius will not survive this." said Knuckles.

-----------------------------------------

On Mobius the Chaos Zone was shimmering fiercely. Sparks of energy leapt of it and into the sky of many miles. It gave a final shimmer and began to expand at an increasing rate. It gained speed…..50mph……..70……..100…….200! Still it kept increasing in speed, tearing itself across the face of Mobius.


	4. Finalisation

Chapter 4 - Finalisation

Everyone was gathered in the centre of Knotlake trying to work out what to do next.

"I still say it might be possible." said Sonic.

"Sonic will you stop saying that." said Sonia, "We have had far more experience with this than you have."

"Easy there sis." said Manic.

"Yeah lay of Sonic!" said Sally.

"He's got a point Sally girl." said Bunnie

"People can we stop arguing?" said Petya, "It isn't going to get us anywhere."

Everyone stopped and looked at Petya. She had really become a large figure in Knotlake. Not only because she was second in command of the Knotlake Freedom Fighter but because of her size. She was just over five foot tall and when you considered that everyone else was about three to four foot tall she really did tower over everyone.

"Much better." said T2 appearing from behind Petya, "Now the most important thing we have to do right now is work out how to stop the Chaos Zone expanding. If we don't, it will consume Knotlake and Robotropolis within eight months and, if Charles is right, all of Mobius within the next year."

The group looked at him and nodded, all of them forgot there argument and concentrated on the more important issue.

-----------------------------------------

A little way away from the main group stood Miles, Alicia, Lavender, Tails and Chalk. Even though Miles and Alicia had been made full members of the Freedom Fighters they still weren't allowed to go to big meeting like this. It usually upset them but now they just stood quietly watching the commotion. Lavender was still shaking but it was less noticeable now. She was now able to walk a bit although she was still pretty weak. Tails had a hand on her shoulder, supporting her. Chalk stood there with her eyes closed. She was trying to calm her thoughts which were currently bouncing around all over the place. Just then T2 left the group ahead and walked over to them.

"So?" asked Tails.

"We still don't know what to do." said T2 in response, "The Chaos Zone is a huge mystery to us. We don't have a clue how to stop it."

"What about just squeezing all the energy back into the Emerald?" suggested Miles.

"Ah the mind of a child." said T2, "Always thinking simply. Well unfortunately Miles we can't do that. We would need the Chaos Emerald fragments and some way of getting the energy back in to them. For one we can't do that and secondly the Emerald fragments are at the centre of the Chaos Zone."

Miles looked slightly down heartened.

"But it was a good idea." finished T2.

Miles brightened slightly but still looked glum. Chalk turned to T2.

"Is there anyway of saving Links?" she asked.

"I have no idea Chalk. We can't even scan inside the Zone never mind anything else." said T2.

Just then Lavender swayed slightly and moaned.

"Lavender?" said Tails concerned.

Lavender just moaned and swayed again. Her eyes fluttered shut and she started to murmur to herself. Tails strained to here it.

"…….mother……..hello…." murmured Lavender.

Tails was puzzled.

"Lavender?" he said again.

Alicia, Miles, T2 and Chalk were now looking at Lavender too.

"………you're there………I can feel you….." continued Lavender.

"What is she talking about?" asked Miles.

"Dunno." said T2.

"…..and you too…….Links….."

"LINKS!" cried Tails and gave Lavender a small shake.

It was enough and Lavender woke with a start. She looked a little edgy for a second and then turned to face Tails.

"Lavender, what were you talking about there?" asked Tails.

"I was……..I'm not sure." replied Lavender, "I felt a bit odd and then something pulled me in."

"Something?" asked Alicia.

"I don't know. But I felt mother….and Links." said Lavender, "And…….."

Lavenders face fell and she made a small sound of astonished fear. Her tails suddenly pulsed a bright yellow and she screamed. The group in the middle of the village heard her and ran over as Lavender collapsed.

"Lavender? LAVENDER! What is it?" said Tails frantically.

"C…….C…..daaaaaaargh……Chaos Zone!" screamed Lavender.

"What?" said T2.

As if to answer T2's question a shout went up from the other end of the village.

"EVERYONE! Come quick!"

It was Charles. Everyone looked round to see him running across the village at a full sprint. As he neared he started shouting.

"The Chaos Zone! It's expanding again! I've clocked it at 250mph!" cried Charles in a panic.

Everyone's faces went white. Lavender continued to scream.

"But that means….." started T2 looking towards the western sky.

A gentle glow was forming on it. It continued to build and build and build.

"My god." said T2 as the Chaos Zone appeared on the horizon and shot towards them.

There wasn't time to do anything but watch as the Zone quickly covered the distance and absorbed Knotlake within a few seconds.

-----------------------------------------

Warning sirens went off all over Robotropolis but Robotnik didn't need them. He knew what was happening but there was no time to do anything about it. He flicked to an external camera. There was a bright glow on the horizon. Robotnik continued to stare at the screen in disbelief as a giant energy wave shot into view.

The wave hit the edges of Robotropolis and within a few brief milliseconds was past it and away.

-----------------------------------------

None of them could describe the feeling. It was as if they were being pulled apart. When it was done they stopped and waited. Finally Bunnie spoke.

"What the ho ha just happened?" she said.

"I…..I don't know Bunnie." replied T2, "Anyone?"

"I…..fe….feel funny." said Lavender.

"Me too." said Sally, "What is going on?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" cried Sonic and Tails suddenly.

"What is it?" cried Manic.

"Brother!" cried Sonia.

"Father!" screamed Miles and Alicia frantically.

"Tails! NOOOOOO! T2! PETYA! HELP THEM!" cried Lavender.

"What?" said T2 and Petya together.

"The Deep Power Stone! Help them! There going super!" wailed Lavender.

T2 and Petya suddenly understood. This was chaos energy. Sonic and Tails were both sensitive to it and without rings they would......they had to help! But how? They couldn't even tell if they were alive or not, but they had to help. Suddenly they felt an odd feeling. They melt themselves merging with something. At first they couldn't tell what it was but then it started to become clearer. T2 started to feel a presence around himself. It was familiar…too familiar. Suddenly he recognised it.

"TAILS?" cried T2.

"T2!" cried Tails' voice back.

"What is this?"

"I….I don't know."

"Petya! Is that you." said Sonic.

"Yes Sonic." replied Petya.

"I don't feel any pain anymore. What happened?" said Sonic.

"It's the Deep Power Stone." said Lavender, "They are keeping you from going Super."

"Lavender, how do you know so much?" asked Sally.

"I don't know…..but I know." she replied.

"How?" asked Chalk.

"I don't know!" cried Lavender, "I just know!"

Just then a strange feeling swept across the minds of Sally, Manic, Sonia, Chalk, Charles, Miles and Alicia. They felt there mind slipping away as if their memories were being drained away.

"What's happening?" cried Sally.

"HOLD ON! JUST HOLD ON!" cried another voice.

Tails was suddenly brought alive. That voice it was….

"AMY!" he cried.

"TAILS!" cried Amy.

"What is…..I mean….how……why?" stammered Tails.

"In a moment Tails." said Amy, "Concentrate everyone. Do not let go of your memories. Focus on me and remember a moment in your life. PLEASE!"

Sally didn't understand but she did as Amy asked. A memory came to her. An old one, one from her earlier days in Knothole. A memory she cherished more than anything. Her first true kiss with Sonic. The memory stuck fast, held and finally with a sudden force it exploded outwards.

Manic and Sonia's minds started to close in. Memories flowed away before Sonia felt Amy in her mind. She became aware of Manic in her mind too. Suddenly both of them remembered a moment in their lives they could never forget. The day they had been brought together with Sonic and had formed Sonic Underground. The day their lives changed for the better. With a flash it happened.

Chalk was hot to react at Amy voice. A memory came to her in an instant. The day Sally had been captured and de-robotisised. The beginning of the end and the day she began her quest to rid Mobius of her mistakes.

Miles and Alicia were also thinking of a moment. A moment not so long passed. The moment they finally became a family again.

For Bunnie the memory was the day she had finally expressed her true feeling to Knuckles and the day he had returned them.

For Charles the moment was simple. The day he had been de-robotisised. The memory came to him easily and stuck fast.

There was a building in energy and in massive burst something happened. They felt there memories coming back. Streaming in from all sides.

"What just happened?" asked Chalk.

"It's something about this place." said Amy, "It drains your memories."

"Amy?" said Tails slowly, "Is that really you?"

Tails felt an energy surround him and he knew what it was.

"Yes Tails it is." replied Amy.

"But….how?" he asked, "You're robotisised."

"I don't understand it myself yet."

"Wait a minute." said Sonic, "If you are Amy, and if what you said was true….why didn't myself, Tails, T2, Petya and Lavender start loosing memories?"

"Because we all have a power to stop it." said Lavender, "I have the Vault and you four are sharing the power of the Deep Power Stones."

"What do you mean, sharing?" asked Petya.

"You have merged with Sonic. You are both sharing the energy of the Deep Power Stone. Same goes for uncle T2 and father."

"Merged?" said Tails.

"That's strange." said Sally.

"So what do we do now?" asked Alicia.

"I'm not sure sugah." replied Bunnie, "We have to get out of here but…..wait."

"What is it Bunnie?" asked Chalk.

"We're not alone." replied Bunnie.

It was then that they all felt it. Another two presences were approaching. They both seemed strangely familiar. Suddenly Lavender shrieked.

"It's Links!" she cried.

"Links!" said Tails whirling.

"Yes it's me." replied Links' voice.

"My god Links! Are you alright?" asked Sally.

"Yes I am fine. Well as fine as you can be in here." replied Links.

"What has happened to us?" asked Sonia.

"We have become whiffs of energy lost in this sea of chaos energy." said Links.

"Whiffs of energy?" said Manic.

"We have no form here. Inside the Zone nothing can survive apart from in an energy format." said Links.

"Then how do we get out?" asked Chalk.

"We cannot." said Links sadly, "All of Mobius is now covered in the field. Our lives as we know them have gone."

"NO! I refuse to believe that!" cried Petya, "There is always a way out of everything."

"Why would we want to get out." said another voice.

Everyone stopped.

"Ah know that voice….but it's not possible. Knuckles?" said Bunnie slowly.

"The one you call Amy called me that too." said Knuckles, "What do you mean?"

"Knuckles?" said Bunnie puzzled.

"He can't remember anything Bunnie." said Amy.

"Knuckles….don't you remember me?" asked Bunnie.

She felt lost. Why did this have to happen? What was wrong? Didn't he remember their love?

It was at this moment that Knuckles felt something in his mind. He knew the feeling. Why couldn't he remember? The feeling increased and it triggered something in his mind. A feeling of belonging and friendship towards Bunnie….but it was more. It was….love. He would have blinked but he couldn't.

"Bunnie?" he said slowly, "I know you."

"Huh?!" said Bunnie quickly.

"I remember this feeling. I remember you."

Bunnie and Knuckles' energy forms moved closer together and soon merged into one. There was a shrill cry and a massive flash. Both Bunnie and Knuckles screamed and were flung apart from each other.

"Bunnie?!" called Sally.

"Knuckles?!" cried Sonic.

There was no response from either of them.

"What happened?" asked Alicia nervously.

"I don't know dear." said Sally equally nervous.

"This isn't good." said Chalk.

"What happened to them?" asked Lavender.

"If you don't know then how should we?" said Links.

"We have to get out of here." said Sonia.

"We can't." said Links, "The Zone covers all of Mobius now. There is nothing we can do!"

"What if we reformed the Chaos Emeralds?" said Miles.

Everyone fell silent. Miles was suddenly a little bit worried about voicing his thought.

"I'm…I'm sorry…it was just a…." stuttered Miles.

"…..a really novel idea." said Sonic.

"R…really?" asked Miles.

"Yes." replied Sonic, "Do you think it's possible?"

"I'm not sure." said Sally.

"It might be." said Manic, "All this energy came from the Emeralds didn't it, so…."

"….so if we reform them the energy will be transferred back to the Vault of Forever." finished Lavender, "Yes it might just work. Way past Miles!"

"Thanks Lav." replied Miles.

"The question is how?" asked T2.

"I might be able to help there." said Sonic, "I've just had a little idea. I might be able to absorb the energy."

"What? How?" asked Chalk.

"By going super." said Sonic.

"Sonic no!" said Sally, "You can't, it's too dangerous. Without a ring you could be torn apart."

"You're forgetting the Deep Power Stone." said Petya, "There energy is identical to rings but far greater. Myself and T2 might be able to help."

"But what about Tails?" asked Amy.

"I'll help too." replied Tails.

"What?" said Amy.

"If both Sonic and I do it we stand a much better chance of actually making this work."

"Well all we can do is give it a try." said Sally, "We have nothing to lose."

-----------------------------------------

Sonic, Tails, T2, Petya, Chalk and Lavender slowly neared the centre of the Chaos Zone. The place where the first drop of energy had spilled out onto Mobius. The others had stayed behind to see if they could do anything for Bunnie and Knuckles who were still not responding to anyone's calls.

The energy at the centre was much more closely packed than anywhere else. It was so strong that the small group almost found it impossible to move forwards. Eventually they reached the spot they wanted and stopped.

"So what do we do now?" asked Chalk.

Chalk wasn't actually needed as a part of this plan but she had insisted strongly on coming, saying that she wanted to be there when her mistake was corrected.

"I'm not sure Chalk." said Sonic.

"We need to form the energy up so it can condense back into the Chaos Emeralds." said Lavender.

"Sometimes Lavender, you amaze me." said Tails.

"So how do we do this?" said T2.

"I'm not sure." said Lavender in a pondering way, "Maybe if T2 and Petya gentle ease off the power of the Deep Power Stone something will happen."

"We can only try it." said Tails.

"You sure Tails? I mean this will probably hurt like nothing you've felt before." said T2.

"We have to try. Being stuck in this place for the rest of my life isn't my idea of fun." answered Sonic.

"Alright. We'll go slow then." replied Petya, "T2 you ready?"

"Yes."

"Ok then…let's start."

Sonic and Tails slowly felt the energy of the Deep Power Stones slip away. As it did the chaos energy around them started to react with their forms. The energy continued to build.

"T…..Tails…….you…..argh……you ok?" asked Sonic.

"I…..think……..so." gulped Tails.

Just then there was a sudden increase in energy as the power of the Deep Power Stones stopped. Sonic and Tails both screamed.

"I'll try to help." called Lavender.

Lavender strained against the energy. The Vault of Forever still existed. The Deep Power stones and the energy of Mobius was still with her so the Vault had to be there to sustain the energy. She tried to open the doorway to let the energy in but she couldn't. The chaos energy around her kept the door shut tightly.

"It's no good. The Emeralds will have to be in complete form before I can open the door." called Lavender.

Sonic and Tails screamed again. The energy around them was virtually tearing them apart. Just then there was a sudden laugh. Chalk, T2, Petya and Lavender froze in place. The laugh came again. Chalk energy form suddenly expanded and seemed to turn to pure rage.

"IT'S HIM!" she cried.

"I'm surprised you recognised me." said a voice.

T2, Petya and Lavender knew who it was in an instant.

"Robotnik?!" cried T2.

"That's right."

"But how? Why haven't you lost your memory?" said Lavender slightly taken aback.

"That is because I, little guardian, I am not the same as you. I strive to conquer and control. To this end I can draw on this energy and I am unaffected by it." replied Robotnik.

Just then Sonic and Tails screamed with a new found pain. Their scream pierced the very fabric of the Chaos Zone and it shuddered at the sound of it. Robotnik laughed.

"He's killing them!" cried Chalk.

Chalk's energy form suddenly sprang forwards towards Robotnik. As she neared she was flung backwards with a giant scream.

"Fool. You cannot hurt me here. I have decided to leave Mobius like this. Here I really do control everything. No-one can defeat me here!"e'otnik laughed.

ic of the Chaos Zone and it shuddered at the sound of it.

the energy in but she couldn'ails both screamed.

d  said Robotnik with a laugh.

"Chalk? CHALK!" cried Petya frantically.

She got no response from the rabbit.

"Chalk no!" whimpered Lavender.

A sense of full anger and hated swelled in the small kitsune. She found herself unable to control herself. He shot towards Robotnik and in a fit of anger tried to land a striking blow at him. She was rebuffed and thrown backwards. She felt her energy slipping away. As it did she was snapped awake. There was a new energy in the Vault. A shining star that hadn't been there before. She sensed the energy source to her side and turned to face it. A glowing purple light could be seen. It increased in size and suddenly in a flash formed into its true form. A small purple gem was floating in mid air. Lavender's eyes widened.

"A….a Chaos Emerald!" she cried.

"What?!" cried Robotnik.

"It isn't over until the hedgehog says so Robutnik!" cried Sonic.

Sonic and Tails' energy forms were now spinning round and round in a circle. Sparks of energy were shooting from them both. Suddenly a spark of energy shot from them and stopped. There was another bright flash and a yellow coloured gem appeared. The Chaos Zone seemed to buckle slightly at the formation. Robotnik was obviously shocked at the sudden appearance of two Chaos Emeralds. He dived towards Sonic and Tails only to be met by Chalk's energy form.

"NO!" she cried as she collided with him, "You will not stop them. I'll make sure of that!"

"I should have just robotisised you to start with!" roared Robotnik, "But instead I'll just kill you."

Chalk suddenly screamed. Lavender could feel the chaos energy around them falling slightly.

"T2! Petya! You gotta help!" she cried.

Chalk's screams suddenly stopped. Lavender froze. Could she be….?

"CHALK!" cried Lavender.

"And now for you!" cried Robotnik.

Just then there was another flash and a third Emerald appeared as Lavender felt something close in around her. A force welled up from inside her and tried to push back. Robotnik's force was greater though and Lavender started to strain heavily.

"Help!" she whimpered.

"NOW T2!" cried Petya.

"What?" said Robotnik momentarily losing his grip on Lavender.

He was suddenly hit by a powerful ripple of energy. Lavender looked over to see a bright spot of swirling energy. It was T2 and Petya.

"You'll pay for that!" roared Robotnik.

Suddenly there are two bright flashes and the blue and green Chaos Emerald appeared. The Chaos Zone literally shakes at the formation. Robotnik lets out a scream as if he had just been stabbed in the heart. Lavender knew what had happened.

"The Chaos Zone is weakening. There are only two Emeralds left." she cried.

"Then it's time to finish this!" cried Tails, "T2, Petya, we need your help."

"Right Tails. Let's do this." replied T2.

The energy forms of T2 and Petya moved closer to that of Sonic and Tails. They joined and there was a moment's silence. The moment grew and suddenly there was a massive burst of energy. With a final burst of energy all seven Chaos Emeralds appeared. Lavender was quick to react. She concentrated hard and there was a violent tremor across the entire Zone. She let out a piercing scream.

"I'm opening the Vault! Just hold those Emeralds there!" she cried.

There was a flicker and then a sudden drop in energy. As if cracking like a window the Chaos Zone began to splinter. Cracks started to spread all over it and a faint glow of blue light seemed to gleam across the Zone.

-----------------------------------------

On Mobius the Chaos Zone that covered the entire planet shimmered, cracked and exploded in a spray of splinters. It shrunk back, shattering as it went until it covered an area no bigger than it did when it had first formed. Sally hit the ground hard. She proper herself up and looked around. Sonia, Manic, Miles, Alicia, Links, Charles and the robotic Amy lay around her.

"What happened?" cried Sally looking around frantically.

"They did it!" cried Sonia.

"No not quite!" said Links quickly, "There is still one obstacle."

"What?" asked Miles.

"The Master Emerald." said Alicia quickly.

Sally was looking around frantically. Someone was missing. Then she saw it.

"BUNNIE! KNUCKLES!" she cried.

Everyone looked at where Sally was looking. On the ground not so far away, Bunnie and Knuckles lat motionless on the ground in each others arms. Sally found it hard to move. She was stiff and exhausted. Slowly she crawled her way over. Bunnie had a small contented smile on her face. Gently Sally gave her a nudge.

"Bunnie?" she said quietly.

Bunnie slowly mumbled. A small sigh escaped from her and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Sally girl. Is…..is it over?" she asked.

"Nearly Bunnie." replied Sally.

Sally looked at Knuckles. He was different. The end of his red quills had changed colour to an odd pinky colour and stuck outwards ands upwards. His eyes were closed and his breathing was barely noticeable. Sally looked back at the others.

-----------------------------------------

The others felt the Chaos Zone splinter and shrink. The sudden collapse of the energy field made them all scream. The seven Chaos Emeralds still floated in mid air but there was still one matter to deal with.

"The Master Emerald!" cried T2.

"I know!" wailed Lavender, "We have to reform it. Without the Master Emeralds power in the Vault the Chaos Emerald could shatter again. If that happens the Chaos Zone will reform and all this will have been for nothing."

"Right we have to…." started Sonic before he suddenly screamed.

"You'll do nothing!" cried Robotnik's voice, "I am more powerful here than you can ever imagine…AND I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

"NO!" cried Petya.

"YES!" cried Robotnik.

A large dark energy ball formed in front of them all. It swelled and then shot towards them. It streaked straight past Petya and Tails making them cry out.

"I have the upper hand here!" gloated Robotnik, "Nothing can stop me from….ARGH!"

"Nothing but me! I'll stop you!" cried a voice as a bright ball of white energy appeared out of nowhere, "I won't let you do this Robotnik. I'll make sure I correct my mistakes!"

"CHALK!" cried Lavender, "You're alive."

"T2 quickly." cried Petya.

T2 didn't need to reply. He quickly moved towards Sonic and Tails. There energies joined once again and this time there was a bright pulse as they did so.

"You rabbit will not survive me this time!" cried Robotnik charging at Chalk.

The rabbits energy mass glowed bright yellow and stood fast. Robotnik collided with her and bounced off.

"What?!" he cried.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else!" screamed Chalk as she shot at him. Her energy mass turned into a dart like stream and struck Robotnik. She passed straight through and Robotnik screamed. His energy form started to fizz. Suddenly in a burst of energy it exploded. Chalk spun towards the others.

"Do it people!" she cried.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DA!" cried Lavender as her energy form rippled and burst.

There was a spark of energy from Sonic, Tails, T2 and Petya and in a bright flash a large number of green gem fragment appeared. They moved together and merged together. There was a whine and the gem glowed and suddenly it happened. The Chaos Zone suddenly glinted, cracked and fragmented into pieces.

-----------------------------------------

Sonic slowly opened his eyes. He was staring at the ground….THE GROUND! He sat up quickly and almost collapsed again. It took a moment for his head to clear and then he sat up again slowly. Next to him lay Tails. He found that he was holding Tails hand. He was slightly shocked by this and let go. He took another look around. On his other side lay Petya and he found he was holding her hand too.

"Why am I holding everyone's hands?" he asked to himself as he let go.

Just then T2, who was lying next to Tails, groaned and slowly propped himself up. He looked around.

"Man what happened?" he said.

"Dunno T2. But it looks like we did it." said Sonic slowly.

It was then that Tails and Petya both stirred and sat up. Tails put a hand to his head.

"Oh man…my head." he groaned, "Hey did we do it?"

"It looks like it." said Petya.

"Look!" cried Sonic.

They all looked at where Sonic was pointing. Sitting on the ground a few feet away were the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald. Just then Tails started to look around frantically.

"Where are Lavender and Chalk?" he asked slowly.

"And Robotnik!" said T2.

Tails was already on his feet. They seemed to be standing on the remains of the Floating Island that had fallen into the sea. The area wasn't very large.

"Lavender!" cried Tails.

They all fell silent to listen. A small cough was heard from just over the other side of a rock formation. Tails was first to react. He stood up, almost fell over and stumbled towards the sound. On the other side of the rock formation, Lavender and Chalk lay side by side on the ground. Lavender's tails pulsed a new brighter yellow colour. Tails knelt down beside her and ran a hand through her hair.

"Lavender?" he asked.

Slowly Lavender moaned and looked up at him.

"We did it father. We did it." she said and sighed.

Slowly her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

"Must be worn out." said Petya, "How's Chalk T2?"

Tails looked up to see T2 kneeling beside Chalk. The rabbit looked completely drained. T2 gave her a nudge.

"Chalk. Hey Chalk you ok." he said.

"Yes I'm fine." replied the rabbit opening her eyes.

"What happened? What did you do it Robotnik." asked Petya.

"He's gone. He will never hurt anyone ever again. I made sure of that." replied Chalk.

Everyone looked at her. Gone? Could this finally be the end?


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

Tails held Amy's hand tightly. This one moment in his life was the sweetest one he had ever known. A surge of energy pasted though his body. He looked Amy directly in the eyes. Another surge of energy passes through him and he felt an odd sensation in his legs. He didn't bother looking down, he knew what it was and his gaze remained fixed on Amy. The odd feeling slowly spread across his whole body until only his head didn't feel the same. Just then the metallic head of Amy gave a shimmer and in a blink of an eye changed. The metal changed to flesh and the loving eyes of his wife returned. Tails sniffed, it was unreal. There was a hiss and the glass capsule around them rose upwards. Tails and Amy looked at each other for a moment and then fell into each others arms. They hugged tightly neither of them speaking. Standing nearby was Sonic, Sally and Links. Next to Links stood Lavender. She was still a little weak on her feet but had insisted on being here. At the sight of her parents she seemed to develop a new strength. She pulled away from Links' grasp, stumbled across the room and flung her arms around Tails and Amy. The three of them stood in silence, cherishing this moment. The moment they were finally together again.

-----------------------------------------

Miles and Alicia sat by the shore of Knotlake lake. Miles was practicing skimming stones and Alicia was reading. Slowly Alicia looked up from her book.

"Hey Miles." she said.

Miles stopped and looked at her for a moment.

"Yeah sis." he replied throwing another stone and getting it to do four skips before sinking.

"Do you think Chalk is acting differently now?" asked Alicia.

Miles stopped and looked at her. He nodded.

"Yeah I've noticed that. You think it's something to do with all that happened?"

"Yes. She kept saying that she'd keep going until she had corrected all of her mistakes and now..."

"…and now with Robotnik gone, the Chaos Zone gone and everyone rescued..."

"…she hasn't got anything to do. It's sad."

"Sure is sis." said Miles throwing another stone.

"I hope she's ok." said Alicia going back to her book.

-----------------------------------------

T2 knocked on Chalk hut. He waited but got no response. He knocked again. This time there was a sliding of a bolt and the door opened. Chalk stood there with her eyes closed.

"Hi T2." she said still with her eyes closed.

"Hi Chalk. Just came by to see how you were doing." replied T2.

"Fine."

"You should be better than fine Chalk. Everyone in Knotlake, and I'll bet everyone who has so far heard, is calling you a hero. You killed Robotnik."

"Yeah." replied the rabbit unenthusiastically turning away.

"Chalk?" asked T2 stepping through the door after her, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Come on. I know you better than that Chalk."

"It's just……look T2. Ever since Robotnik captured me and made me do all those things my sole purpose in life has been to correct my mistakes. Now it's all done."

T2 could see where this is going.

"Chalk…"

"No T2. I've made up my mind. I'm leaving. I have to get out on my own. I have to find a new reason to live. A new way, a brighter way. I've already packed. I'm leaving tonight."

T2 hung his head. He had been afraid of this.

"Are you sure you won't change your mind Chalk? There are people here who need you." he said.

"The children…yes. But now that everyone is back to normal I am no longer needed as a baby sitter. No T2. My mind is made up. I have to go."

"Very well Chalk." said T2 holding out his hand, "It's been a pleasure knowing and working with you and I hope you come back to us all someday."

"Thank you." replied Chalk taking T2's hand and shaking it.

-----------------------------------------

Bunnie slowly propped herself up and rested her back against the head rest of her bed. Sonia smiled and handed her a bowl of soup. Bunnie took it and smiled at her.

"Thanks sugah." she said.

"You're welcome Bunnie." replied the pink hedgehog.

Bunnie was lying in a bed in the medical hut in Knotlake. In a bed next to her was Knuckles. He still hadn't woken up yet and Bunnie was worried about him. She looked at him.

"Don't worry Bunnie. He'll be ok." said Sonia.

"I can't help it sugah. I just can't." replied Bunnie.

"Bunnie look. He might not have woken up…but he is here and he is alive! You gotta be strong."

"I know sugah…it's just hard."

Sonia nodded. She knew how hard it was to be strong in difficult situations.

"Don't worry. Things will be fine."

-----------------------------------------

It was later that evening when Links and Lavender were walking side by side along the edge of the lake.

"Links." said Lavender.;

"Yes." replied Links.

"When you went off on your own to the Chaos Zone….why did you do it?"

Links sighed.

"Lavender the one thing I can't stand in life is seeing other suffer. I've been through too much suffering and I don't like to see it happen to others. When I learned that it was the Chaos Zone that was causing your pain….I went to see if I could help."

Lavender blinked. She had known that Links cared for her but never this much.

"You risked you life for me?" she asked.

"Yes my dear great niece."

Lavender smiled. Tonight was a sad night but she knew she had people who cared for her. The two of them walked on and soon reached the edge of the village. There was a small crowd gathered and at the centre of it stood Chalk. She had her eyes closed and was looking at the ground. A large rucksack was strapped to her back and her hands held the shoulder straps. She looked as determined as the first day she had been freed from Robotnik's control. People were bombarding questions off her.

"Are you sure Chalk?" asked Sally.

"Sure you don't want some time to think things over?" asked Sonic.

"Why do you have to go?" said Amy.

Chalk just ignored every question she was asked. As Lavender approached she could see the frustration swelling on Chalk's face. She was about to say something when another voice yelled out.

"Good luck Chalk!" it cried.

Everyone stopped and looked. Standing on a rock to the side of the group was Miles and Alicia. They were looking edgeways at Chalk with a broad smile on there faces.

"Good luck Chalk." said Miles again.

"Yes good luck and come back to us soon." put in Alicia.

Chalk slowly raised her head and opened her eyes. She looked at the two children and smiles at them. If only everyone was this mature.

"Thank you." she said slowly.

There was a moment of silence and then Chalk spoke again.

"I am going now. I don't know when I'll return. I have to get out and find my way again. I will remember you all as friends and I promise to return if I ever can. Thank you all for your support and I bid you farewell."

Chalk turned and took a few steps. She slowly turned and looked back at the group. Miles, Alicia and Lavender all waved. She gave them a single wave in return, wiped away a tear and walked away.

-----------------------------------------

The group had dispersed and all had returned to their huts. Manic slowly pushed open the door to his hut. Sonia hadn't been in the group and she was also not at the hospital looking after Bunnie so he expected her to be inside. The room was dark though. He flicked on the light and looked around. The room was a mess, very unlike Sonia thought Manic. He walked into the room and then noticed an envelope on a desk. He picked it up, it was marked 'Manic'. He opened the envelope and removed a sheet of paper. He unfolded it and read the note on it. When he was done he looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Sonia." he said to himself.

-----------------------------------------

Chalk walked on. The night was closing in fast but she didn't care. She had to get as far from Knotlake as she could tonight. She had to get out on her own and….

"Hey wait up a second Chalk!" cried a voice.

Chalk turned to see a pink hedgehog running up to her. A large backpack was strapped to her back and she looked a bit exhausted. She stopped next to Chalk and took a moment to catch her breath. Finally she raised her head.

"I was afraid I wouldn't catch up with you." said Sonia with a smile.

"Sonia! What are you doing?" asked Chalk rather surprised.

"I'm coming with you."

"No you're not. I need to do this by myself. Go back to Knotla…."

"No!"

"No?"

"No Chalk. I'm not going back. This is my decision."

"And this is mine! I'm doing this alone, just me, no-one else."

"Chalk. Do you remember when your control was first broken?"

"Yes."

"And do you remember how I was lumbered with looking after you? When I was given that job I cringed. You had caused so much pain the thought of healing you was repulsive. But I did it and during that time your story came out while you were dreaming. From virtually that moment I understood you and considered you a friend."

Chalk was just staring at Sonia. She had never told her this before.

"So I have decided to accompany you. As a true friend should. You can't go out on your own. You need someone to help you along. I'm that someone. And like it or not Chalk I'm going with you."

Chalk just stared at Sonia. Slowly a tear formed in her eye. She took a step towards Sonia and threw her arms around her as best she could with her pack on.

"Thank you Sonia. Thank you so much."

She let go smiled at Sonia. Neither of them said any more as they turned and walked away into the night together.


End file.
